


It's a sin!

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Arthur leaned towards Merlin, their lips brushing just before Merlin pushed him away.“Arthur, stop! We can’t do that!”





	It's a sin!

Arthur leaned towards Merlin, their lips brushing just before Merlin pushed him away.

“Arthur, stop! We can’t do that!”

“Why? Don’t you want it?” Arthur asked, surprised by Merlin’s rejection. He had seen how Merlin had looked at him. And Merlin had accompanied him here, in the barn of old Gaius’ farm. 

“It’s...It’s bad!” Merlin insisted. “Father Geoffrey told us only married man and woman could love each other like that!”

Arthur sighed as Merlin continued.

“He says it’s a sin and that sinners will end in Hell. That God would punish them!”

“Gluttony is a sin, too! And if I remember well, you shared that whole cherry pie with me last week!”

Merlin looked away and Arthur knew he was remembering how they had stolen a whole warm pie from Gwen’s windowsill and went to the village outskirts to eat it.

Arthur on his side remembered how Merlin had licked his cherry-covered fingers and how much he had wanted to feel these sinful lips around his own fingers… Or around another part of his body.

“I… It’s… It’s not the same!” Merlin stuttered. 

“No, it isn’t! Kissing you is way more enjoyable than eating a pie!” Arthur concluded, leaning towards Merlin again.

This time, Merlin didn’t move and let Arthur kiss him on the mouth. After a few kisses, Merlin even started to answer. 

Arthur smiled, he knew he was right and that Merlin would see it was better than Gwen’s wonderful pie.

Slowly their bodies came closer and Arthur managed to topple Merlin over in the straw. He came above him and put another kiss on his lips before letting his lips wander over Merlin’s skin. His neck, his collarbone that the too large shirt made visible, his ears… Merlin shivered under him but never tried to push him away again.

After a few more minutes of gentle kisses they finally deepened their contact, letting their tongues battle. And Merlin even let a small moan escape when Arthur slip his hand under his shirt.

Then, everything went so fast. More kisses, fewer clothes and soon they were naked in the straw, nothing hiding how much their desires had taken the upper hand.

Father Geoffrey’s sermons were long forgotten. This was too good to be wrong. Arthur had always believed that God was good and wanted his creation to be happy. He was so happy at that moment that it couldn’t be wrong.

Especially when Merlin’s hand closed around his shaft and tentatively moved. Arthur returned the favor. Their movements became faster and messier. They weren’t holding their moans anymore. It was so warm in the barn. The light spring wind wasn’t reaching them and their skins were covered in sweat.

“Merlin… You’re so beautiful.” Arthur said, kissing Merlin again as their hand sped up. 

Heat was pooling in Arthur’s belly. It had nothing to do with what he had felt when he had been pleasuring himself. It was so intense like nothing he had ever experienced. 

“Arthur….” Merlin moaned as his body tensed. “Arthur.” 

“I’m here Merlin. I’ve got you…”

Merlin was the first to reach his release and Arthur felt the warm come on his hand and Merlin’s movement stilled for a second before he moved again and brought Arthur to completion, too.

As they lay in the hay, catching their breaths, Arthur thanked God to have created such a wonderful creature like Merlin. He didn’t care if they went to Hell as long as they went there together!


End file.
